Smooya
|} Owen "smooya" Butterfield (ur. 16 sierpnia 1999) jest brytyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie BIG. Drużyny *2016-03-14 – 2016-07-12 - 35px|Wielka Brytania CAZ eSports *2016-07-12 – 2016-??-?? - 35px|Wielka Brytania DaOrglessBoyz *2016-??-?? – 2016-??-?? - 35px|Wielka Brytania Orgles5 *2016-09-03 – 2016-09-06 - 35px|Wielka Brytania VATIC Gaming *2016-09-06 – 2016-09-?? - 35px|Wielka Brytania Team Endpoint *2016-09-28 – 2016-1?-?? - 35px|Wielka Brytania CeX *2016-11-?? – 2016-1?-?? - 35px|Wielka Brytania Team Infused *2016-12-26 – 2016-12-30 - 35px|Wielka Brytania prem1er *2016-12-30 – 2017-01-16 - 35px|Wielka Brytania Kingsmen *2017-01-16 – 2017-01-30 - 35px|Wielka Brytania Orgless Kings *2017-01-30 – 2017-02-13 - 35px|Wielka Brytania Radix eSports *2017-02-13 – 2017-05-01 - 35px|Wielka Brytania exceL eSports *2017-05-12 – 2017-05-19 - 35px|Wielka Brytania CeX *2017-05-21 – 2017-06-13 - 35px|Wielka Brytania Team Endpoint *2017-06-13 – 2017-09-20 - 35px|UE Epsilon eSports *2017-09-20 – 2018-01-12 - 35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports (nieaktywny) *2018-01-12 – 2018-04-21 - 35px|UE Epsilon eSports *2018-04-21 – nadal - 35px|Niemcy BIG Historia 2016 *'14 marca 2016' - smooya dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę CAZ eSports. *'12 lipca 2016' - Skład drużyny CAZ eSports był odtąd znany pod nazwą DaOrglessBoyz. *'3 września 2016' - Przez 3 dni smooya grał z drużyną pod banderą organizacji VATIC Gaming na kwalifikacjach do turnieju ELEAGUE Season 2 i 6 września dołączyli wspólnie do Team Endpoint, gdzie smooya opuścił w tym samym miesiącu ten skład. *'28 września 2016' - smooya dołączył do drużyny CeX. *W listopadzie 2016 roku smooya dołączył do drużyny Team Infused. *'24 grudnia 2016' - smooya dołączył do drużyny prem1er. *'30 grudnia 2016' - Skład drużyny prem1er został przejęty przez organizację Kingsmen. 2017 *'16 stycznia 2017' - Skład drużyny Kingsmen był odtąd znany pod nazwą Orgless Kings. *'30 stycznia 2017' - smooya opuścił drużynę Orgless Kings i dołączył do Radix eSports. *'13 lutego 2017' - smooya opuścił drużynę Radix eSports i dołączył do exceL eSports. *'1 maja 2017' - Skład drużyny exceL eSports rozpadł się! *'12 maja 2017' - smooya dołączył do drużyny CeX. *'19 maja 2017' - smooya opuścił drużynę CeX i dwa dni później dołączył do Team Endpoint. *'13 czerwca 2017' - smooya opuścił drużynę Team Endpoint i dołączył do Epsilon eSports. *'20 września 2017' - smooya został rezerwowym graczem drużyny Epsilon eSports. 2018 *'12 stycznia 2018' - smooya powrócił do aktywnego składu drużyny Epsilon eSports. *'21 kwietnia 2018' - smooya opuścił drużynę Epsilon eSports i dołączył do BIG. Osiągnięcia '35px|Wielka Brytania CAZ eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce Pantamera 3.0 - Czerwcowe kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania VexstaR' *Trzecie miejsce ESL UK Premiership Summer 2016 - Contenders Series 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL UK Premiership Summer 2016 - Contenders Series 3 (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania smooya is numb1' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 22: Otwarta dywizja - Europa (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania Winners' *5/6 miejsce Multiplay Insomnia 58 (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania VexstaR' *Drugie miejsce ESL UK Premiership Summer 2016 - Promocje (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania Radix eSports' *Drugie miejsce epic.NINETEEN (2016) '35px|WNP Flipsid3 Tactics' *7/8 miejsce iBUYPOWER Masters 2016 (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania Team Infused' *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 49 (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania CeX' *Czwarte miejsce UK Masters Season 2 - Online (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 23: Otwarta dywizja - Wielka Brytania (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Multiplay Insomnia 59 (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania Radix eSports' *Trzecie miejsce epic.TWENTY (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce UK Masters Season 3 (2017) '35px|Niemcy Playing Ducks' *4/5 miejsce 99Liga Season 5 - Baraże (2017) '35px|UE Epsilon eSports' *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) '35px|Wielka Brytania fish123' *Pierwsze miejsce UK Masters Season 4 - Online (2017) '35px|Wielka Brytania Team Endpoint' *Pierwsze miejsce UK Masters Season 4 (2017) '35px|UE Epsilon eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity Elite Series - Season 1 (2017) '35px|Wielka Brytania Team Endpoint' *Trzecie miejsce ESL UK Premiership Autumn 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) '35px|UE benchwarmers' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Denver 2017: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Wielka Brytania Team Endpoint' *Drugie miejsce ESL Clash of Nations 2017 (2017) '35px|Wielka Brytania Snodz Fan Club' *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Główna dywizja - Europa (2017) '30px|UE Epsilon eSports' *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 17-23 grudnia 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *6/8 miejsce Bets.net Challenger Series: Season 1 - Europa (2018) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 11-17 lutego 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce eSporBet.com Promo Cup (2018) '30px|Wielka Brytania fish123' *1/2 miejsce ESL Premiership Spring 2018 - Etap grupowy (2018) '30px|Wielka Brytania Epsilon eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL UK Premiership Spring 2018 - Finały (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Główna dywizja - Europa (2018) '30px|Niemcy BIG' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Maj 2018 (2018) *5/6 miejsce ESL One: Belo Horizonte 2018 (2018) *1/2 miejsce ESL One: New York 2018 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Lipiec 2018 (2018) *5/8 miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) *15 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Wrzesień 2018 (2018) Posiadane trofea Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów FACEIT Major: London 2018 Najważniejsze momenty *smooya 1vs4 clutch vs FM ESPORTS UK Masters Season 2 *SMOOYA INSANE WALLBANG ON TRAIN *smooya vs. Heroic - ECS Season 3 EU Development League Open Qualifier 2 *Smooya 5v2 pistol ace *smooya vs. fm-eSports - UK Masters Spring 2017 *Smooya with the sneakiest play *Smooya ACE vs Complexity (FACEIT Major: London 2018) Naklejki z autografem gracza FACEIT Major: London 2018 150px150px150px Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Brytyjscy gracze